Semiconductor memories are used in many electronic systems to store data that may be retrieved at a later time. As the demand has increased for electronic systems to be faster, have greater data capacity, and consume less power, semiconductor memories that may be accessed faster, store more data, and use less power have been continually developed to meet the changing needs. Part of the development includes creating new specifications for controlling and accessing semiconductor memories, with the changes in the specifications from one generation to the next directed to improving performance of the memories in the electronic systems.
Semiconductor memories are generally controlled by providing the memories with command signals, address signals, clock signals. The various signals may be provided by a memory controller, for example. The command signals may control the semiconductor memories to perform various memory operations, for example, a read operation to retrieve data from a memory, and a write operation to store data to the memory. The data may be provided between the controller and memories with known timing relative to receipt by the memory of an associated command. The known timing is typically defined by latency information. The latency information may be defined by numbers of clock cycles of system clock signals CK and CKF.
With newly developed memories, the memories may be provided with system clock signals that are used for timing the command signals and address signals, for example, and further provided with data clock signals that are used for timing the read data provided by the memory and for timing the write data provided to the memory. The memories may also provide clock signals to the controller for timing the provision of data provided to the controller. The clock signals provided to the memories may also change clock frequencies, for example, have a relatively high clock frequency when higher speed operation is desirable, and have a relatively low clock frequency when lower speed operation is acceptable.
The clock signals provided to the memories are used to provide internal clocks that control the timing of various circuits during operation. The timing of the circuits during operation may be critical, and deviations in the timing of the clock signals may cause erroneous operation. This may especially be the case for higher frequency clock signals where even relatively small timing deviations can create problems.
Timing deviations may be corrected by using circuits that adjust clock signal timing to provide internal clock signals having reduced timing deviation. However, these circuits are typically complex and consume significant power when operating. In low power applications where reduced power consumption is a priority, the power consumed by such circuits may be undesirable. As a result, alternative approaches for providing internal clock signals with reduced timing deviation while reducing power consumption may be desirable.